conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Vivaporius/Hurian Federation (Proposal for Altverse)
Okay, so here is the jest of the idea. Bear with me please. Timeline *'1851:' The Huria Foundation is established by Othello Morgan. Swahili is adopted as the co-official language of the foundation, as a sign of cooperation with the dominant population in East Africa. The goal of the foundation is to sponsor a sustained and successful migration by black Africans in the United States and Europe back to Africa. Members of the foundation are able to secure colonization and development rights in British East Africa for a period of twenty-five years. Wealthy members of the organization purchase large tracts of land from the British government and local chieftains for development. *'1860:' More than 75,000 applicants join the Huria Foundation since its establishment, and make their way to East Africa aboard ships chartered by the organization. *'1863:' The city of Dharau ("defiance") is founded, and established as the headquarters of the foundation. *'1867:' Mikhail Nazarov writes his book Dirigism: A Thesis On Human Political Thought. The book is highly controversial in Russia, and roundly critized as totalitarian throughout Europe. However, it spurs on a disscussion within some groups as to the practicality of Nazarov's ideology known as dirigism. *'1870:' 120,000 people have applied within the last decade to join the Huria Foundation, with a noticable sign of growth of white applicants. With the Jim Crow laws in full effect, many African Americans leave the United States and move to East Africa where they are given a monetary incentive to assist in the foundation's efforts. The Hurian colonial administration successfully petitions the British government for the right to train and arm a local militia to protect Hurian assets. *'1872:' Mikael Nazarov goes into exile after running afoal of the Russian Tsar with his book, The Militant Brotherhood, which the tsar and many European nobles feel undermines their authority within the empire. Nazarov moves to Kenya, where he is able to secure citizenship without the threat of retaliation from the Europeans, and quickly becomes a major figure within the Huria Foundation. *'1875:' Mikhail Nazarov persaudes foundation head Othello Morgan to implement several of his ideas for the benefit of the colony's security. Convinced of the practicality of the ideals, Morgan swiftly applies the tenants of dirigism across Hurian territory after signing into the foundation's charter the "Militant Brotherhood and the National Family Act". Morgan's approval dives immediately, and memebership declines, but he is able to drill the more loyal colonists into hard-working citizens within the first few months of the act's implementation. Morgan also adopts Nazarovian economics, focusing on developing self-sufficent industries, and buffering the growing economy from globalization by creating new industries as the are needed. *'1876:' In spite of foundation's previous legal actions, the British agree to renew the foundation's lease to the land for another twenty-five years. The foundation is involved in displacing tens of thousands of native Africans from their land, buying the land from underneath the locals and building new settlements on the land. The actions are enforced by the Hurian militia, who with British support, crush any attempts to riot against colonial rule. The British do not object to the treatment of the natives, as the displacement of the population helps to open up the exploitation of the mineral-rich interior. *'1879:' The Huria Foundation forces the Imperial British East Africa Company out of East Africa after buying up all of the company's debts, and forcing its shareholders to give up their assets in the region. Because of their contributions to the ability of the British to exploit the interior of Kenya and Uganda, the British government looks the other way. *'1891:' n/a Category:Blog posts